Right Here Right NOW!
by margaretkav
Summary: Lucy Christensen, Cousin of Wendy who died in Final Destination 3, finds out that she has the same gift as her relative. After a Birthday disaster, Lucy and a group of friends find out that the Death List had travelled across the pond! All seems lost untill Lucy meets someone who has suffered from Death before... But who could it be!
1. 5 years ago

Thanks to MrsLeto19 and TechNoid for helping me develop my characters, you guys are awesome! 

Final Destination isn't mine unfortunately but the characters are the property of TechNoid MrsLeto19 et moi

Rate and review!

Summer 2006

"Wake up lazy bones!"

The teenager stirred in response to the screech of her little sister.

"Meika," Lucy groaned, "I've finished secondary school, I don't want to see 8am ever again!" she pulled her silk covers over her head to attempt to get back to sleep.

Meika looked at her big sister with a grumpy look on her face.

"Since you turned 16 you've got really boring!"

Lucy sat bolt upright, her covers still over her head. "Excuse Me?"

Meika grinned "You heard me biatch!"

The covers slipped down the older sister's head, exposing her shaggy black hair, which was pointing in every direction. Her sapphire blue eyes hiding behind her full fringe.

"You want to say that again sis, I didn't quite hear you… "

Meika giggled, "You heard me quite well sister of mine, and you're Bo-"

Meika was interrupted by a furry blue cushion smacking her in the face.

Lucy jumped up in triumph, proudly standing in her superman onesie.

"Super-teen has finally silenced Whiney Sister-tron! A task that no hero has ever managed to complete!"

Meika laughed in a fit of giggles, "Okay, okay you're not boring!"

Lucy jumped off her bed and hugged her little sister.

"I swear you act more like a 3 year old than 13!"

Meika moved her blonde hair out of her eyes. If you looked at the two of them, you couldn't tell they were sisters. Meika was petit and had the face of an angel. Her giant green eyes remarkably stand out against her pale porcelain face. Lucy, on the other hand, was rather overweight, obese in comparison to Meika. Her face looked white against her dyed black shaggy hair. Lucy wasn't much to look at but her eyes were definitely her best feature. Blue eyes that turned grey when she was nervous but they seemed to sparkle no matter what mood she was in.

Lucy stood up, "Come on you pancakes for brekkie?"

Meika jumped up after her "Would I ever say no to pancakes?"

Lucy laughed out loud and moved towards the door.

As she moved, something happened. Her ears started to buzz loudly and she started to see double vision. Lucy suddenly felt very cold and started to shiver as the sound of a familiar girl's voice. "It won't stop!" followed by screams and screeching noises resounded in her ears.

Meika started to panic "Luce, Lucy what's wrong?!"

And just like that, everything went back to normal.

"You okay Luce?"

"Yeah," she replied "Just a bit cold that's all"

Three knocks sounded from Lucy and Meika's door. Their mother, who looked like a dead ringer of Meika, entered the bedroom with a solemn look on her face.

"Morning girls, I need to tell you something…"

The sisters looked at each other in confusion. Their mother was never this serious. Something must be wrong…

Meika and her mother sat on Meika's bed as she prepared them for the worse.

"Girls," Their mother voice broke as her eyes brimmed in tears, "We've had some bad news"

Meika started to cry "Please tells us Mum, what's wrong!"

"Erm," their mother tried to control herself, "I,I don't know how to put this…"

Lucy looked up at her mother in horror.

"Wendy and Julie are dead…"

Her mother nodded, tears streaming down her eyes.

Silence echoed in the room for what seemed like for ever. Until finally…

"Lucy, how did you know?" Meika stared at Lucy in shock.

Lucy shook her head, "I don't know"

Her mother hugged Meika tightly and patted Lucy's shoulder before walking out of the room.

"I said how the hell did you know?" Meika screamed

"I SAID I DON'T FUCKING KNOW! I JUST HAD A BAD FEELING OKAY!"

Meika stormed towards the door, turning to Lucy at the last minute.

"Do you enjoy being the freak of the family? Because you're doing a good fucking job!"

Lucy winced at the venom in her sister's voice and collapsed on her bed crying.

Both of her cousins have perished and she somehow knew before anyone told her. But she didn't understand, was that why she felt ill just before her mother came into her room?

Lucy started to feel her eyes droop, her episode made her feel exhausted. As she started to let herself drift off a deep, she could hear a dark voice in her head.

"There are no accidents, no mistakes"

"I'll be seeing you soon…"


	2. 21 Years Old

Summer 2011

"Wake up lazy bones!"

The lump on the bed twitched in response.

"Okay Mum I'm coming!"

The woman got up, sweeping her black hair away from her ocean blue eyes and looked at herself in the mirror. The last 5 years have been kind to her in the looks department. Her chubby figure was now slimmed down which now gave her generous curves in all the right places. Her extra chin was no longer existent but her face remained the same. Her gorgeous blue eyes, gleaming against ghostly pale skin.

Lucy got changed into her usual outfit of a long checked shirt, long vest top, figure-hugging jeans and converse and raced downstairs.

She opened the door and the aroma of coffee and pancakes welcomed her. The room was covered with balloons and on the table was a small pile of presents.

"Happy Birthday Baby!"

Mrs Christensen burst out of the kitchen, enveloping her oldest daughter in a tight embrace.

"Thanks Mum," Lucy smiled, sitting down and started to tuck into her pancakes and opening her presents, consisting of Aerosmith and Queen records (Lucy wouldn't listen to any music unless it's vinyl) superman themed Converse and a variety of pink make-up (courtesy of Mrs Christensen)

"Meika!" Mrs Christensen yelled "Are you coming down sometime today?"

"Okay Mum!"

The youngest Christensen skipped into the room, instantly illuminating it. Meika always lightened up any room she entered. Her slim petit figure was to die for! Her porcelain skin illuminated her angel face. Girls wanted to be her. Guys wanted to be with her. Most girls wanted her. EVERYBODY loved her!

"Morning Mum! Err, where's my pancakes?"

"Sweetie it's not your birthday, Lucy gets the birthday pancakes" her mother stuttered.

Meika looked at the floor, tears brimming in her eyes

"Oh, I see…"

Mrs Christensen instantly ran into the kitchen "Okay honey but just this once, you shouldn't get pancakes on your sister's birthday!"

Meika sat opposite her sister with a smug grin on her face.

Lucy laughed "How do you do it? 17 years in a row now!"

Meika shrugged with a playful look on her face

"I'm just too cute I guess!"

Mrs Christensen rushed back in the kitchen with a plate stacked full of pancakes for her precious angel.

Meika happily tucked into her breakfast while her mum played with her hair.

"Why did you dye your hair purple Meika?!"

Meika huffed "I like it Mum!"

Lucy mumbled "You mean Hayley likes it…"

Meika chucked a present at Lucy's head "I dyed it for my course and it was successful okay!"

Lucy smirked "But it just happened to be Hayley's favourite colour…"

Meika grumbled "Just shut up and open your present!"

Lucy laughed and started to observe the package wrapped in pink paper.

She ripped the package open to reveal a short dark purple dress.

"Hayley picked the colour by any chance?"

"Shut it biatch!"

Lucy stared at the dress

"Meika it's gorgeous but you know I don't wear stuff like this, it won't suit me!"

The front door slammed.

"Well that's what I call gratitude Luce!"

In the entrance stood Hayley Joyce. Beautiful, rebellious and Meika's girlfriend.

Lucy laughed and ran and gave Hayley a hug

"Shut up you I love it, I just don't normally wear dresses…"

Meika burst in the room pushed Lucy out of the way and passionately kissed Hayley, making Lucy look down at the floor and making her mother go scarlet!

"Okay lovebirds" Lucy laughed pushing between them "Uni's calling and I'm not missing the last lecture of the year!"

On the way to university, Hayley and Meika were holding hands while Lucy was walking slightly behind them clutching at a piece of paper.

"Hayley," Lucy gushed "This is perfect! It's beautiful!"

Hayley smiled to herself, "Did you really think I was going to just pay halves to a dress for your birthday Looby Loo?"

"Well I never thought you'd buy me a tattoo that's for sure!"

The piece of paper contained a beautiful image of a small black rose with two petals dropping from it. To Lucy it wasn't just a picture, it meant so much more!

Meika hugged Lucy, "It's so pretty! It'll look so good on you!"

Hayley smiled widely "It'll be a great memorial for Wendy and Julie!"

Lucy stood still and looked at the image again. It had been 5 years since Julie and Wendy perished… Lucy was never the same since she knew about the deaths before she was told. She had headaches all the time just before something bad was going to happen. She'd always feel dizzy when something bad came on the news and would guess the number of deaths before the reporter said it. She never told anybody. Last time she told Meika, she flipped and threatened to disown her. Lucy had to lie to her sister and told her she knew about Wendy and Julie because she read about it online.

Hayley coughed "Luce, you okay Hun?"

Lucy shook her head, "Yeah I'm fine!"

Hayley grinned "Anyways here's my new tattoo idea!"

Hayley unfolded to paper to show a tattoo of an eye with some writing across the bottom.

_I'll be seeing you soon…._


	3. Last Lecture of the year!

"Okay guys, welcome to the last lecture of the year!" Mr Ulmer cried. The room of students applauded.

Mr Ulmer was the lecturer everybody liked! He didn't look much older than the students and he knew how to relate to them, not to mention that he is GEORGEOUS! His wavy black hair shaped perfectly around his pale white face. His emerald eyes shimmering as he smiled perfectly at his students.

Lucy had a crush on him since the start of the year, when Mr Ulmer joined the university. So maybe it wasn't the information she was interested in, but having a lecturer like that would make anyone pay attention to a three hour lecture!

"Right then guys," Mr Ulmer grinned "I want to talk to you today about death"

The lecture hall went silent.

Hayley piped up, "A bit morbid for the last day isn't it?"

Hayley was twenty three years old but studied at university the same year as Lucy, previously being a tattoo artist.

Mr Ulmer walked up to Hayley and grinned at her

"Yes Hayley, it is a bit morbid but it is an interesting topic to discuss"

He winked at Hayley, making her swoon.

Lucy looked at Hayley with confusion.

"Yes Luce I love women, more importantly your sister, but Jesus this man is beautiful! He could turn me any day!"

Lucy grinned "Just don't tell Meika, she'd go nuts"

Mr Ulmer continued.

"So death, it all comes to us eventually. We're born, we live, and we die. It's how we see death that varies."

Lucy looked to the desk. She hated this topic. She chose philosophy because she was interested in people's opinions about events and topics, but death?

"Lucy?"

Lucy shot up to see Mr Ulmer standing right in front of her. Lucy blushed.

"Your shoes are more interesting than my lecture?" he quizzed.

"No sir," Lucy muttered.

"Okay then" he laughed "So Lucy, what is your perception of death?"

"Erm," Lucy struggled, she didn't want to anybody about her feeling ill whenever death has happened.

"Well death is death; it's the end of being. It's the end of every cell's biological cycle."

Mr Ulmer smiled widely, "A very scientific way of seeing death, but would you be thinking of it like that when you're lying on your deathbed?"

Lucy looked into Mr Ulmer's eyes "I don't want to be thinking about my death anytime soon sir"

After a pause, he nodded. "Of course, but it could happen anytime, anywhere"

RRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG!

The lecturer looked at the clock and smiled

"Well guys have a great summer! And I'll see you soon"

Lucy chucked all her notebooks and her laptop into her back and walked out the door with the other students.

Hayley put her arm around her "You okay?"

Lucy smiled slightly "Yeah, course I am!"

"Your eyes have gone grey, you're nervous"

"I'm not nervous" Lucy lied, death always made her nervous.

Meika ran at the two girls and put her arms around the two of them.

"She's nervous because of the party!"

"Meika," Lucy huffed as the girls sat on the grass "It's not a party, it's just a night out with you two, what is there to be nervous about?"

"Hi Lucy!"

Walking towards the girls was Christopher Bryans. 6 ft. tall and handsome and full of muscle! Lucy and Christopher had so much in common, meeting at a 30 Seconds to Mars Concert and have been pretty good friends since.

"Happy Birthday!"

Lucy smiled as she hugged Christopher "Alright Chris?"

"Yeah I'm good, just got back from another gym session, can you tell?" he smiled cockily flexing his muscles.

"Yeah, we can tell," Hayley snorted "You stink!"

Chris ruffled his scruffy blonde hair "How's my favourite feminist?"

"Fuck you Christopher" mumbled Hayley.

"Charming" he laughed, and then turned to Meika.

"Hey Meika"

"Hi Chris"

"Still lesbian?"

"Yep"

"Cool"

"Give it up Chris," Lucy giggled "Meika won't be turning anytime soon!"

Chris shrugged, "Ah well, there's only one Christensen sister I'm after!" winking at Lucy.

"Shut up you" Lucy nudged him.

"You wait till tonight Chris," Meika chirped "We're getting Lucy in a dress!"

"Now this I have to see!" Chris smirked.

"Come out with us tonight if you don't believe us!" snapped Hayley.

"Sure I'd love to!"

Damn. Lucy didn't want Chris or anyone else to go out with them. She hated people making a fuss of her…

"Would you mind if Michael came too?"

"I couldn't imagine Michael being the clubbing type" Lucy questioned.

Chris sighed "I know, but we're just trying to get him out of the house that's all, he's such a hermit! Can't believe I shared a womb with that guy!"

Michael was Christopher's twin brother. Unlike Christopher, Michael was very skinny, shy and practically silent. Lucy had never even heard Michael speak before.

"Yeah bring him along" Meika smiled "Lucy could do with some male company. Hayley and I will busy grooving the night away"

Hayley practically jumped on Meika and kissed her passionately.

Lucy rolled her eyes and Christopher froze and couldn't stop staring.

"Anyway guys" Lucy stood up.

Christopher snapped out of it and the girls looked up at Lucy.

"I better head off to work; photos won't take themselves you know!"

Christopher gave Lucy another bone-crushing hug

"I'll see you tonight Luce"

"Yep, see you tonight you perve!" Lucy replied, struggling to breath.

Lucy waved to her friends and set off to the photography studio.


	4. Work

"Smile sweetheart!"

The camera flashed as the little girl smiled widely.

Lucy loved her job! Wendy introduced her to the world of photography. When Lucy visited Wendy at McKinley they used to spend days straight taking photographs. Lucy jumped at the chance to work at the photo studio; it was a way to stay close to Wendy.

"Okay then sweetie you're done" Lucy smiled at the little girl. "Time to show these photos to your mummy"

The little girl ran off laughing as Lucy started to pack away the studio.

"Lu, just go home!"

Lucy turned to face her best friend Kelly. She and Kelly were friends since birth. They were born on the same day, in the same ward and have been inseparable ever since!

Kelly hugged her friend "Happy birthday bestie"

Lucy laughed "Right back at you!"

Kelly sighed, "I can't believe we're 21!"

"Yep, we're old ladies now!"

Kelly ruffled her curly brown hair, she was much shorter than Lucy, and Lucy wasn't exactly tall herself! She had to wear heels just to catch up with Lucy's 5ft 6 frame.

Kelly grinned "Anyways twinnie, here's your pressie"

Lucy smiled "I've got yours too!"

They opened each others gifts at the same time and burst into a fit of giggles.

"Mmmm galaxy!" they both screeched.

Lucy started to take down the lights as Kelly turned off the laptop.

"So what are you up to tonight for your birthday?" Lucy asked.

Kelly shrugged "Probably watch TV, James is at his parents' so I won't be going out with him tonight"

James was Kelly's boyfriend. He was a typical bodybuilder/jerk! Lucy never liked him and Kelly was well aware of that.

But Lucy hated the thought of seeing her best friend on her own.

"Well if you want, you can come out with me?"

Kelly looked at Lucy suspiciously "You hate going out…"

Lucy sighed "I know, but Meika and Hayley are forcing me to go, you'll be doing me a favour!"

Kelly jumped at her best friend, "Yes! I have been trying to drag your hermit butt to a club but you wouldn't budge"

"I'm not going to a club!" Lucy moaned "we're going to the scythe for a couple of drinks then going home"

"Oh" Kelly mumbled "Well I guess I'll see you tonight!"

"Yeah" Lucy giggled "We'll be there at 9pm!"

"Ok," Kelly cried, leaving Lucy alone in the studio.


	5. Getting ready

Sitting at her dressing table, Lucy began to brush her hair. Why did she agree to go out? She hated going out! She preferred to sit at home, listening to music and editing her photographs. She never saw the appeal of getting drunk and dancing like an idiot.

_Crazy _by Aerosmith was playing on her record player while she looked blankly at the masses of make-up that her mother had bought her for her birthday.

Lucy sighed deeply "You're right Mr Tyler; I'm crazy, crazy for even agreeing to go out!"

"STOP WINGING BIATCH!"

Meika burst through the door looking amazing! She wore a strapless pink glittery dress which flowed to half way up her thigh. Her hair was perfectly straight and her new side fringe, which she cut herself, was perfectly layered and was dyed pink. Her ruby red lips smiled at her sister as she held a bottle of pink champagne and 2 glasses.

"What do you think sis?"

Lucy smiled wildly "Hayley won't know what hit her, you look stunning!"

Meika shrugged, opening the bottle "Yeah, I look pretty fabulous!"

Meika walked up to Lucy, running her fingers through Lucy's hair.

"It's my mission to make you look gorgeous!" Meika squeaked.

Lucy snorted "Good luck with that"

"Shut up you" Meika slapped Lucy around the back of the head "You know you're beautiful, you've been told plenty of times"

Lucy snorted "From you and mum, yeah"

"What about Jeremy?"

"Don't even mention Jeremy to me Meika!" Lucy snapped

Meika cringed as she started to curl her sister's hair, "Sorry hun, but he thought the world of you"

"Was that before or after he slept with 3 different girls?"

Meika shrugged "Well Jeremy was an idiot!"

"Yep" Lucy grumbled, taking a sip of champagne.

Lucy grabbed her make up brush and began to paint her face.


	6. Lets get this party started!

Chris gulped down another beer and looked over at his brother. Michael looked at the floor and sighed.

"Jesus Christ man!" Chris yelled, smacking Michael on the shoulder "I invite you on a night out with some hot babes and this is how you repay me?"

Michael sipped his beer and shrugged.

Chris rolled his eyes "The girls better show up!"

The doors of the Scythe opened to reveal the three girls.

Meika was as looking as gorgeous as ever; all in pink of course. Hayley was dressed in a dark purple corset and black liquid leggings with black flat shoes. Who'd of thought it, Hayley actually looked female?

Chris froze at the sight of the third girl.

"Who the fuck is that?" Chris stuttered.

Of course, it was Lucy.

But she looked so different!

Her hair was no longer straight but in loose waves, the tips reaching her cleavage, now that's something you don't normally see! Her dark purple dress tucked in all the right places, she had a figure! She looked incredible!

"Holy crap Luce!" Chris cried, hugging Lucy "You look awesome!"

Lucy grumbled "My face feels heavy and my feet hurt"

Chris looked down at her three inch stilettos.

"I thought you looked taller!"

"Shut it you…"

Lucy looked over at the other Byrans brother who continued to stare at his beer.

"Hey Michael"

Michael looked at Lucy, his dark brown eyes boring into her ice blue eyes.

"Michael," Chris sniggered "You wanna say something?"

Michael sighed and turned his back on the group.

"He's just shy Chris;" Lucy smiled "He'll come out of his shell sooner or later"

Chris huffed "He better soon, or one of these days I'm gonna throttle him!"

Lucy's started to feel light-headed and a bit dizzy, but continued to drink her beer.

"LUCE!"

The screech came from Kelly, who wore a bright green mini-dress. Only Kelly could pull it off!

"Wow Kelly, you look great!" Lucy beamed

"Says you?" Kelly grinned "You look female!"

"Err, thanks?" Lucy laughed

Kelly winked at Michael who winced in response.

"What's up with him?" Kelly quizzed

"Shy" Lucy replied

Kelly shrugged and ordered 2 shots of Sambuca each.

"Come on guys and gals" yelled Meika "Fate is waiting for us!"

Lucy's felt dizzier as she took her first shot. What did she mean fate?

"Fate, to all you hermits…" Meika squeaked looking at Lucy, Lucy flagged her sister in response "Is the greatest nightclub in town, and we have to be there NOW otherwise we won't be able to get in!"

Lucy drank the final Sambuca shot and smiled broadly.

"Come on then!" Lucy grinned "Let's get this party started!"

Chris laughed and put his arm around her "I like this Lucy, she's fun"

"What you trying to say Christopher?" Lucy glared, sliding his arm off her.

"Shut up Luce" Chris laughed.

After what seemed like forever (Lucy wasn't used to heels) the group arrived at Fate!


	7. It starts

The nightclub glittered against the dark street. Red fairy lights smothered the building, luring tipsy adults to it like bees to honey.

Inside looked even better! The entire floor illuminated with disco lights, shining brighter whenever anybody stood on it. Red drapes covered the walls surrounding 5 booths, a giant bar and a huge DJ booth. _Bangarang _by Skrillex was playing throughout the room. Causing people to dance and grind up against each other.

The group paid to get in and walked over to the bar.

Chris jumped up and down in excitement. "This is gonna be epic! Babes, shots, babes, music, boobs, shots and babes!"

Michael huffed and looked at the TV screens that were surrounding the walls. Big blue eyes filled the screens scanning around the club. Michael shuddered and tapped Lucy on the shoulder.

"What's up Michael?" Lucy smiled

He pointed at the eyes, "They're yours…" 

Lucy laughed "Well it's nice that you're talking to me and all but they're not mine silly."

Kelly smacked Michael on the shoulder "Stop freaking her out man!"

Kelly grabbed Michael's hands and started to dance, well Kelly was jumping around Michael while he stood awkwardly.

Lucy laughed at the situation and started to drink her beer before a perfectly manicured hand tapped her shoulder.

"Erm hello?" Lucy hiccupped.

Lucy turned to see a very tall slim woman. Her sleek black hair reached her shoulders. Her emerald green eyes locked with Lucy's.

"So you're the birthday girl," the woman purred.

Meika grabbed Lucy "Yep, here she is Cecilia"

"Cecilia?"

"That's me" She winked "Cecilia Amaretto, owner of fate"

A hot wave smacked Lucy in the face. Bloody Sambuca!

Chris pushed past Lucy and Meika and held his hand out to Cecilia "Christopher's the name, seducing sexy ladies is the game."

The club owner giggled and squeezed his hand "Easy boy, save a dance for me later babe"

A wide grin spread across Chris' face.

"Anyway sweetie" Cecilia put her hand back on Lucy's shoulder. "It's your birthday, so booth number three is all yours and I've got some bubbly on ice for you"

"Oh, thanks, Cecilia" Lucy smiled brightly.

Cecilia caressed Lucy's shoulder "No problem sweetheart"

Cecilia strutted to the other side of the nightclub, her red dress swaying with her. Lucy grabbed the bottle of bubbly and served the drinks to everyone.

At the other side of the club, Kelly caught the sight of a familiar handsome face, attached to a face of a tall, middle aged woman.

"Staying at your parents eh dickhead!"

James let go of his new woman and walked towards her with guilt in his eyes. Kelly reacted by throwing her glass of bubbly at him, causing drink to spill everywhere.

Chris was frozen at the spot, eyes fixed on Cecilia.

"Holy crap…" Chris groaned, putting his hands on Lucy's waist "She wants you Luce!"

"Wrong sister Chris," Lucy pushed him away "I don't swing that way"

"That's a shame" he sighed, "That would've been something!"

Hayley smacked Chris around the back of the head "You pig!"

Chris shrugged and followed Cecilia.

Hayley grabbed Meika and dragged her closer to the DJ booth. Meika slipped and landed on her knees, cracking one of the wet tiles. Meika shrieked in pain, her knee bleeding

"They aren't very strong…" Hayley mumbled, guiding Meika to booth three.

Another wave of heat engulfed Lucy. She regretted her last glass of bubbly. She needed air and fast. She ran to the door but crashed into somebody.

"Crap, sorry about tha…"

Lucy froze. The person she bumped into was no other than her cheating ex.

"Lucy? Holy shit is that you?"

"Jeremy" Lucy grumbled.

Jeremy looked her up and down.

"Don't eyeball me like that Linings!" Lucy yelled "It's not like you haven't seen me before!"

Jeremy put his arm against the wall, trapping Lucy. His 6 ft. 3 frame looming over her.

_Right Here Right Now _by Fat Boy Slim echoed the rooms, Lucy was feeling sick. The room was spinning and her hands started to shake.

"Back off Jeremy" Lucy moaned.

"You look so hot babe,"

"Don't call me babe!" Lucy snapped "You lost that right a long time ago!"

Lucy attempted to push him back but Jeremy stepped closer.

"But I want you back, I love you!"

Lucy sighed deeply, not long ago she would have jumped for joy hearing him say that, but it meant nothing to her now!

"Bullshit!"

Jeremy grabbed hold of Lucy and tried to kiss her.

Suddenly, Jeremy ended up on the floor, causing more of the tiles to crack.

_Right here…_

"Keep away from her you dick!" Chris shouted. "Are you okay Luce?"

Jeremy punched the metal box that was on the wall and stormed off.

"Yeah," Lucy lied, "I'm just feeling a bit warm…"

"Yeah," Chris agreed "It is a bit warm…"

Chris leant in and kissed Lucy on the lips.

_Right now… _

The air conditioning had packed in thanks to Jeremy's tantrum, causing everybody to feel really warm.

Kelly had given up on Michael and sat at the bar, flicking her lighter on and off.

_Right here… _

"Alright gorgeous!" an old man slurred at her "Looking for some fun?"

Kelly snorted "Fuck you man, leave me alone!"

The man grabbed Kelly's arms, "You don't mean that, now give us a snog!"

"LET GO OF ME!" Kelly screamed, letting her flaming lighter go.

_Right NOW!_

It landed on the vodka bottles, causing them to expand. The glass shattered, hitting Kelly, attacking her face and throat. Kelly collapsed on the floor lifeless.

"KELLY" James screamed, clutching to the body of his girlfriend.

The fire attacked the old man, making him scream in agony as the flames started to burn his flesh on his face. He ran up to Cecilia, in blind panic.

"Help me!" He writhed in pain.

Cecilia screamed and guided him towards the bar.

"I'll get some water, just calm down hun" Cecilia squeaked.

The man couldn't wait any longer; he'd never been in so much pain in his life! He ran to the back of the bar. The fire on his shirt ignited the other bottles, causing the bar to explode, enveloping him, Cecilia and James in flames.

The entire nightclub screamed as debris flew everywhere, hitting many people, sending them to their deaths.

Lucy and Chris rushed into the clubroom.

"Where's Meika?" Lucy screamed "MEIKA!"

"Luce!" replied a muffled voice "Lucy, help us!"

Hayley and Meika were surrounded by flames that had reached to the booths.

Meika started to cry "Babe, don't leave me!"

Hayley kissed Meika's forehead "I'm here. Lucy will come and save us!"

Lucy and Chris rushed to the booth door. Christopher kicked the door down.

"Girls, are you okay?" Chris yelled.

Meika and Hayley stood up ready to leave. A creaking noise occurred above them. The beam from the ceiling landed on top of the girls, crushing them.

Lucy let out a blood-curdling cry. Her sister and best friend were gone in front of her very eyes. Chris picked Lucy up.

"We have to get out of here!" Chris cried.

"But Meika, Hayley" Lucy wept

"Babe, their gone" Chris stroked her hair "we don't want to end up like them!"

Lucy pushed herself of Christopher, grabbed his hand and headed towards the door.

Crowds of people were trying to get out of the club in a mad rush. Michael grabbed Lucy and Christopher by their hands.

"Thank god you're okay Mic-"

Christopher stopped talking as blood came from his mouth and collapsed on the floor. A piece of shrapnel was lodged in the back of his head.

Lucy held to Chris tightly "CHRIS!"

Michael held Lucy "We must go…"

"But Michael"

"WE MUST GO!"

Lucy kissed Chris' head and got up. Michael clutched onto her and started to push towards the exit. People were getting so desperate to get out that people were being trampled. Lucy jumped at the hand that clutched onto her ankle.

"Jeremy!" Lucy gasped.

"P, please…"Jeremy breathed "Help me."

Lucy reached her hand to Jeremy's and attempted to help him up. Jeremy lost all of his strength as a man walked on his ribs, cracking them. Jeremy stopped breathing. The lack of strength made Lucy fall to the ground. Lucy cried in pain as people started to kick and step on her.

Michael lifted Lucy up, holding her close to his chest.

The fire was getting so big that the gases were starting to suffocate everybody. More and more people fell to the floor dead.

Michael pointed to the emergency exit, which was bombarded with the dead. Lucy nodded and followed him. More glasses were breaking, with shards digging into Lucy's leg. Lucy winced, taking the glass out, causing blood to spill over the tiles. Michael ran to see if Lucy was alright until he slipped on the blood, landing on a metal pole, impaling his back.

Lucy ran towards him, also making her slip on her own blood. She tumbled into a broken part of the dance floor. The lights sent shocks up Lucy's body. She writhed in agony as more and more volts heated her up. All her hairs stood on edge as she felt her life leave her…

The next thing Lucy knew she was looking back at Chris leaning in to kiss her…


	8. Right Here Right NOW!

A tear trickled down Lucy's face as she breathed heavily. Chris looked at her with confusion.

"I didn't think you'd be that disgusted with me kissing you" Chris mumbled.

Lucy stuttered. "We've got to go"

"Wow okay!" Chris grinned as he put his hands on her waist.

"I mean it Chris!" Lucy pushed him back slightly "Something bad is going to happen"

Chris winced, "What do you mean?"

_Right Here Right Now _started to play…

"Shit", she pushed Chris into the clubroom "We need to get everyone out!"

"Okay, Okay babe just calm down" Chris soothed "I'll go and get Hayley and Meika"

Lucy nodded in appreciation and rushed towards the DJ booth, nearly slipping on the tile covered in champagne. Lucy squeaked in horror and jumped onto the DJ booth and stole the microphone.

"Everyone, EVERYONE!" Lucy screamed.

The room looked at Lucy in amusement.

"Listen to me" Lucy yelled "We need to get out; this club is going to come down, WE MUST GO!"

The club erupted with laughter.

Cecilia dragged Lucy off the stage.

"Okay honey, you've obviously had way too much to drink" the owner snapped "so just go home and sober up!"

"I'm not drunk" Lucy yelled "I've seen it; we're all going to die!"

"Right that's it!" Cecilia yelled and grabbed Lucy's arms. "Get out of my club and never come back!"

Chris ran over to booth three where the two girls were making out.

"Look girls, as much as I love you two getting it on, we need to go, Lucy's being kicked out!"

Hayley huffed "Too much to drink eh?"

Meika shrugged "It's not like Lucy to get drunk, it's not her style!"

Chris shook his head "She's not drunk, she's just freaking out, I'm not sure what's wrong"

"What do you mean?" Hayley asked.

"She says something's going to happen" Chris said "She said she's seen it"

Meika shook with anger "Not again!"

Meika pushed past Hayley and Chris.

Lucy was near the bar trying to pry Kelly away the bar.

"You have to believe me Twinny!" Lucy pleaded "Stop messing with the lighter, and then everything will be fine"

"You're pissed hun", Kelly giggled "I'll be careful"

An old man sat near Kelly "Alright gorgeous!"

"Back off creep" Lucy snapped "Come on Kelly lets go!"

"Lucy I can take care of myself and I'm not going anywhere" Kelly moaned.

"Kelly I" Lucy started but was interrupted by a smack to the face.

"Why do you have to ruin everything?" Meika screeched. "Tonight was a great night until you went back into freak mode!"

"Meika I" Lucy began again until another smack in the face.

"I thought you got over this bullshit" her sister growled "but no, you're still the freak that you were before!"

Hayley pulled Meika back "Leave her alone, let's just get out of here!"

The old man grabbed hold of Kelly "Come on give us a snog!"

Kelly let go of her lighter and it headed towards the vodka bottles.

"Kelly duck!" Lucy screamed.

Kelly bent down and avoided the shards of glass.

"Everyone out now!" Lucy yelled.

Kelly, Meika, Hayley and Chris ran out of the club.

"Shit" Lucy moaned "Michael? Michael where are you?!"

Michael walked from out of the bathroom.

Lucy grabbed his hand "Come on, we're going!"

Michael shrugged and followed her.

Jeremy grabbed Lucy's hand "Where are you going sexy?"

"Fuck off Jeremy" Lucy screamed. "Get out of the club now!"

The three of them ran out of the club followed by the old man and a couple of others.

Cecilia stopped them at the door.

"I told YOU to get out" Cecilia snapped as she swiped her hair from her face. "Don't take all of my customers!"

"Cecilia, please listen to me" Lucy put her hand on her shoulder "The club is going to blow up! I've seen it happen"

"Lucy" Cecilia purred "You're a gorgeous girl, I don't swing the other way but you certainly turn my head"

Cecilia kissed Lucy briefly on the lips.

"But you're not all there, so for that you must stay away from me and my club!"

"Cecilia please…"

Then it happened! Flames devoured the club. The force of the explosion pushing the outsiders back.

The group outside screamed in horror as the club blew into pieces, with hundreds of people inside. Debris flew in different directions, almost hitting the people outside. A large piece of glass stabbed into Lucy's leg, making her scream in pain.

An adult male who was just walking past ran straight over to Lucy and pulled the glass out of her leg. Lucy winced as the man placed his black shirt over her leg, putting pressure on it.

"Are you okay Miss Christensen?" a familiar voice resounded in Lucy's ear.

"M, Mr Ulmer?" Lucy gasped, in shock.

It all got too much as Lucy drifted out of consciousness…


	9. Hospital

Lucy stirred.

She was no longer on the concrete floor but on a soft mattress. It took a couple of minutes to realise she was in hospital. She attempted to get up but she shuddered in pain. A hand squeezed hers, which made her open her eyes.

"Mr Ulmer?" Lucy squeaked.

Mr Ulmer towered over her, wearing a black top with a red skull on and black jeans. He flashed one of his classic smiles, making Lucy blush slightly.

"Thank god you're okay!" Mr Ulmer grinned.

Lucy breathed heavily "Why am I in hospital?"

"There was an explosion at Fate last night, you inhaled a lot of smoke and you got a nasty cut on your leg"

Lucy went dizzy as she recalled the memories from the night before. Lucy looked at her leg that was now stitched up.

"The nurses thought it'd be better to stitch your leg while you were unconscious"

Lucy suddenly sat up "Where's Meika, Hayley-"

"They're fine" Mr Ulmer smiled, "They're a bit shaken up but they're okay."

Lucy sighed with relief. She did it. Her vision helped her save her friends lives.

"Anyway," Mr Ulmer coughed "They're here to see you so I'll leave you to it"

Lucy nodded "Thanks for visiting me sir"

He stared into Lucy's eyes and grinned sexily "No problem"

He left the room as Chris entered and practically pounced on her.

"Ahh watch the leg!" Lucy whimpered.

"Shit sorry!" Chris apologised.

Lucy laughed as Chris sat at the end of the bed.

"You okay Chris?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Chris replied holding out his hand "you're the one in hospital!"

Lucy smiled and squeezed his hand in response.

"Everyone's been worried about you, you know"

"Everyone?" Lucy asked

"Yes, even Meika" Chris laughed.

Lucy huffed "Course she is…"

"Well she's waiting outside…"

"She is?"

"Yep" Chris smiled "Anyway, I'm glad you're okay, I thought you weren't going to make it…"

Lucy ruffled his hair "You can't get rid of me that easy Bryans!"

Chris smiled "I'm glad."

Chris leant in and kissed Lucy on the lips. Lucy happily kissed him back.

Eventually they separated.

"Look after yourself Luce" Chris smiled breathing heavily and blushing slightly.

"Will do" Lucy smiled back, also breathing heavily.

Chris waved and walked out of the room with a big grin on his face.

"Well someone looks happy…"

Lucy beamed "Hey!"

Hayley rushed into the room and hugged her friend, squeezing her a little too tight.

"Hayley," Lucy gasped "Can't breathe!"

Hayley backed away "Sorry Luce, I'm just glad you're okay!"

Hayley sat at the chair next to the bed; a giant smile spread across her face.

"Babe, get in here will you?"

Meika walked in, looking at the floor. Her purple hair tied in a ponytail, her face was make-up free and her eyes were red and puffy. It's the only time that Meika didn't look flawless! Meika looked at the bruises on her face and started to weep.

"I'm so sorry sis!"

Lucy said nothing.

"You were just freaking out like before and it just scares me!"

Again, Lucy said nothing.

"I was drunk, so drunk! I wouldn't hurt you Luce you know that!"

Silence.

"For fucks sake biatch speak to me!"

Lucy grinned slightly.

"That's the first time have ever apologised to me!"

Meika huffed, throwing a pillow at her sister. "Shut it!"

She ran and gave her sister a hug.

"I can't believe what I've done to you!" Meika cried, handing Lucy a mirror.

"Jesus!" Lucy shrieked, looking at her face "You did a good job of that Meika!"

"Make me feel worse why don't you!" she wailed.

Lucy shuffled across the bed so Meika could sit next to her. There wouldn't be much room but due to Meika's very slim frame, she could fit easily.

"Don't feel bad" Lucy soothed, stroking her sister's hair "I understand, I freaked you out and I'm so sorry!"

"But Luce" Hayley smiled brightly, "You saved our lives! You have nothing to say sorry for!"

Lucy looked at her injured leg "Not everyone's"

Meika nudged her sister. "If it wasn't for you and Chris, we would have been on the list of the dead"

Lucy's blood turned cold. The thought of it all was making herself feel sick.

"Speaking of Chris…" Hayley winked "He certainly looked pleased with himself!"


	10. Home again

The door slammed open as Meika dragged a small grey suitcase into the bedroom and dropped it on the floor.

"This is so heavy!" Meika groaned, rubbing her back.

The older Christensen sister limped into her room with a grin on her face. Her bruises had settled down over the last two weeks and her lacerated leg was stitched up. Her black hair was tied in a loose ponytail and her black and blue spotted pyjamas were loose on her figure.

"You insisted on bringing more stuff" Lucy shrugged.

Mrs Christensen put her arm around Lucy.

"Now are you sure you girls will be fine without me?" the girls' mother asked.

Lucy sat down on her bed "Mum, we'll be fine"

Meika huffed "Mum, we are adults you know!"

The mother smiled sweetly and hugged her daughters.

"I know sweetie, but in my eyes you two are my little girls and I do worry, especially after the nightclub incident, Lucy are you sure you're-"

"I'm fine Mum" Lucy sighed "Just go and enjoy yourself"

"Enjoy getting spoilt by Spencer" Meika winked.

Mrs Christensen blushed a ruby red "Meika, it's not like that! We are friends who just fancied a holiday"

Meika giggled "Okay mum, whatever you say"

The girls were interrupted by a loud horn beeping.

Meika peered out of the large window and waved at the tall, dark and handsome man sitting in the deep red Porsche.

"Slimeball Spencer's here!" Meika squeaked.

Mrs Christensen huffed as she held her girls in another tight embrace.

"Now please be careful girls," The mother cried "I mean it!"

The daughters squeezed their mother in response.

Mrs Christensen smiled and walked towards the door.

"I'll see you in a months time!" and closed the door after her.

The girls stood and listened to the car engine start and drive off.

Lucy walked over and smiled at her record player.

She stroked the wooden base "Now this I have missed!"

Lucy placed the shiny vinyl and smiled as "Save Me" by Queen quietly played in the background. She then sat at her dressing table and let down her hair and started to brush it.

Meika gracefully slipped over and sat on the edge of the dresser. She sighed to herself.

"It's weird huh?"

Lucy looked at her sister "What?"

"Last time we were in here, we were getting ready to go clubbing…"

Lucy placed the hairbrush on the table, rose to her feet a limped over to her bed.

"Please Meika, don't do this…"

Meika huffed "But Luce, you saw it happen, you saw-"

"Meika, I've seen things before and you've never believed me" Lucy cut in "What happened that night wouldn't have happened if I didn't cause a commotion!"

Lucy buried her face in her blue fluffy pillow.

Meika sat at the edge of the bed and fiddled with her hair.

"Jeremy called…"

Lucy sat bolt upright.

"Jeremy can go fuck himself!"

Meika gasped "Lucy, Jeremy was so worried about you; he wanted to make sure you were okay"

Lucy laughed "Well, tell him I'm not okay, I'm a wreck! I just killed 75 people!"

Meika placed her hand on Lucy's leg.

"You didn't, look at it as you saved 25 people"

Lucy lay back down and sighed.

"Why don't you call Jeremy?" Meika soothed "I've never heard him so worried".

Lucy shook her head "I can't sis, I just can't"

Suddenly a loud knock sounded from downstairs.

Meika smiled slightly at her "I'll answer the door biatch you rest"

Lucy smiled at her sister as she tucked herself into her black silk covers. The whole ordeal had got to her a bit and she could do with the rest.

The knock sounded again but this time it was her bedroom door.

A familiar voice called as they opened the door.

"You do realise CDs exist!"

Lucy groaned "I'm aware of that Christopher"

"Go straight in Chris" Meika called back sweetly "She's just in a grump!"

Lucy groaned again and sat up, her shaggy hair covering her face.

"Wow Luce you look like crap!"

Lucy shook her hair out of her face.

"Shut up, I've had about an hours sleep in the last two weeks; of course I look like shit!"

Chris laughed as he sat next to Lucy on her bed.

"I was joking you dope, you look as great as ever!"

Lucy looked up at him. He looked amazing! His blonde hair was scruffier than usual, but it suited him. His red hoodie was tighter than usual, defining his large arm muscles.

"You've been working out more" Lucy muttered.

"You noticed!" Chris beamed. "You like?"

Lucy grinned "Shut up. I'm just worried you'll get addicted that's all"

Chris put his arm around Lucy as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You feeling better?" Chris asked softly

Lucy shrugged "Not really"

The both of them just sat in silence, holding each other for a few minutes.

"Luce?" Chris broke the silence. "I did come over here for a reason"

Lucy looked up "What's up?"

Chris coughed nervously, "Well I've been doing a bit of research…"

Lucy snorted in amusement "You? Research?"

"Jeez don't sound too shocked!" he retorted.

"Sorry"

"Like I said, I've been doing some research about, Erm, people like you."

Lucy shuffled away from Chris, "What do you mean people like me?"

Chris shuffled nervously "Well there are people like you who have seen things, things before they have happened. The accidents have happened and the survivors end up dying one by one."

Lucy got off the bed "Fuck you Chris…"

"What?"

Lucy shouted "I said FUCK YOU Chris!"

"What?"

"What happened to us was an accident Chris!" Lucy shook "There's no proof that any of that stuff happened"

"There is proof…" Chris held out a piece of paper and handed it to her.

"There was a group of school kids heading to Paris and this guy warned everybody that the plane was going to crash." Chris reported "He had a vision, just like you…"

Lucy held Chris' hands.

"You're being paranoid. You've looked at these to find closure and it's made things worse. I just had a bad feeling that's all and luckily it helped a lot of people. Nothing will happen to us."

Chris enveloped Lucy into a hug.

"Will you just have a look for me" Chris breathed into her neck

Lucy nodded. "If it will make you feel better"

They leant in for a brief kiss.

Chris smiled slightly "It will"

Lucy sat back on her bed, a wave of tiredness hitting her.

"I'll let you sleep" Chris smiled

"Thanks" Lucy yawned.

Chris left the paperwork on the desk and quietly left the room.

Lucy looked at her desk. It was a lot of paperwork for just nonsense.

"Maybe I should have a look…" Lucy thought to herself.

But tiredness consumed the girl, sending her into a deep, deep sleep.


End file.
